Taste of Heaven
by Dragonling743
Summary: After all that has happened, I think Myka and HG deserve a little taste of heaven. one-shot


Myka stared at me in disbelief, her eyes asking me to repeat myself. I do not understand what is so foreign about it, but perhaps the times have changed drastically. I rested my hands on her waist, and held back the grin threatening to break through, "We are going to watch the moon rise darling." I informed her.

I had it all planned out, tonight the moon was coming quite close to the earth, and I knew that most of her life had been taken by books and family, and other things. Tonight, I wanted to show her this little bit of my world, this token of times past, present, and future. This timeless beauty, shared by lovers, and passionate admirers of the little things since the meridian of time.

We had both dressed for the occasion in warm clothing, and I had a few quilts thrown into the trunk for good measure. South Dakota certainly enjoyed it's windy nights. I held Myka's hand the entire drive, never releasing her to the night's dark chill for even a moment. I had her wait in the warm car while I set up our refuge.

The thick jean quilt was laid down first, flannel side up, the thick batting inside would easily keep us cushioned. I had a few pillows, another couple of quilts, and my hidden stash of twizzlers folded up and ready should we need them.

Myka was skeptical about us laying out by the Warehouse' dark silhouette, "I don't understand why we had to come all the way up here." She grumbled.

I walked her to our blankets just as the car lights shut off. She gasped at the change, dull mountains and hills transformed into an astounding skyline of peaks and plateaus, a simple two-dimensional image that pierced us both. In my hundred years of imprisonment, I hadn't seen the moon, and since being released, I had not once forgotten to admire it's hidden beauty. Cold as ice, harsh light wrapping around a pocked center.

Tonight, I was going to watch it rise with her, with my one.

I laid out on wind-chilled pillows, the breeze just a little stronger than comfort would allow. The moment I had gotten comfortable, there she was, arms wrapped around my stomach, her hair poking my chin. We stared up at the place where we knew the moon would rise. Though fluffy clouds had intruded upon the sight, a bright pale light still heralded the celestial body's rise to glory.

Myka pulled a blanket over us, tucking the corners in to ward off the wind coming down the hills in freezing gusts. Her arm slip back under to rest on my stomach, a welcome weight that spoke of safety, and love.

We laid in delicious agony, watching clouds break and build around the moon's point of entry, like a crowd of excited people awaiting their favorite celebrity. Finally, the wind slashed through the poofy things, turning them into fireworks of the purest white, after burn marking our eyes in the form of thicker dull grey.

There, just a sliver of alabaster glowing through. Myka inhaled sharply, rising up to stare open mouthed for the next five minutes, watching the gradual rise through cloud and hill, lifting itself through some great heavenly power to gleam throughout the night. The wonder grew on her face every second, mirroring my wonder at how so simple an activity could render her speechless, and glorious in the same moment.

The light grew with each moment as the orb transcended tattered clouds, dancing across Myka's pale features, it gave her skin a lighter quality, transforming her into a magnificent wraith of untold beauty. Her eyes transfixed on the night's pale mistress, I stared at the figure next to me.

Eventually, the moment had to end. The moon rose ever higher, all perspective lost as it's horizon drifted away. Myka melted back against me, her lips pressed to my neck, and the wind died down. "Thank you, oh God, thank you so much Helena. This was perfect." I could hear the choked back tears in her voice, tears of love, and beauty, and admiration.

I hugged her tighter, pressing my lips to her cheek, "I love you darling." I informed her softly. We both knew it, but I had never said it, and in this moment, it truly was perfect. She snuggled tighter around me, her warmth washing over me like a sweet balm. And this was the closest I could imagine to heaven. Our eyes eventually drooped closed, each knowing they were safe in the other's arms.

That night the full moon washed over us. That night, I tasted heaven.


End file.
